Tas vs Sack
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: After the events from "A Blast From the Past," Tas decides to take another walk around Daisy Garden which MAY be life-threatening. When he gets home, he finds himself staring face to face with a few words on his computer screen. An ancient group of bandits were coming back to Toontown to wreak havoc once again. Can Tas stop them? Probably.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

"I hope nothing bad happens today!" I muttered to myself. I was walking down the good ol' road of Daisy's Garden. If it weren't for the beauty of all the flowers and the buildings, I probably would be sitting on my couch made out of wheat playing video games. I've been doing that for way, _way_ too long.

Anyways, nothing completely absurd happened yet, but I'm not letting my guard down. If a random portal opens up, I'm running. If Cogs takes over again, I'm running. If an arrow comes out of nowhere, I'm still going to run.

The rest of my walk didn't contain anything out of the ordinary. The nice scent of grass and the soft dirt pretty much made my day. As I headed home, I noticed something a little; I guess you can say, _off_ about my house. It feels like it moved a couple inches to my right. Is my OCD acting up? Oh well, I guess I can go inside.

I stepped into my house. A couple of things fell, but that's just about it. Maybe it's because of the movement of my house? I shrugged and walked to my couch where my laptop is at. I sat down and opened the computer up. I typed in my password and got on to Toonbook.

Toonbook, in a nutshell, is a social network. That's the best way to describe it.

"Like this post if you hate Cogs."

"I finally got the cupcake!"

"What's two plus two?"

I never said the community was great.

I scrolled down through a number of pointless posts. When I was ready to fall asleep, something caught my eye.

Team Sack is Back

There was this unsettling feeling in my stomach. Team Sack…Team Sack… oh! Team Sack!

Team Sack was/is an organization full of criminal Toons who are called Moons because, as what Flippy says, they're butts. Basically, they're outlaws of Toontown.

I wasn't living at the time Team Sack became famous, but Mike's mom (who is currently on another planet) told us about Team Sack and their oncoming return. She wasn't a supporter, but she was worried. I mean, who wouldn't be worried about their return?

Speaking of, Team Sack fell right after I was born. It was strange. From what I heard, they fell because of Corrupt Flippy corrupted the leader. They didn't want to be led by someone too cruel, so they agreed to break up.

_Speaking of_, Corrupt Flippy was a fake clone of Flippy who was locked inside of a closet during his absence. He was making Toontown worse by cutting off our main way of getting jellybeans, our currency, and threw us off into a depression while he had all the beans he could get.

Oh dear, this explanation is getting lengthy. I'll tell you guys the rest of Toontown's history at the end of the book.

_Well, it can't be confirmed. It's not on the news or anything._ I swear, the chain of events is extremely clichéd;

I turned on my TV and tuned to the news.

They report that Team Sack really is back.

I hear explosions.

I hear screaming.

Gosh darn it.

I ran out of my house and went to Toontown Central, Times Square of Toontown.

Some Toons are already there, and I hear a lot of murmuring. I guess they heard about the return, too.

I looked up into the sky. The sun is going down. The sky looks blood red right about now. There's a light breeze blowing against me, making me feel as if it's a warning. Ah, a perfect day for another Gloom Apocalypse.

"Hee hee hee." There was this high pitched, unnatural voice that appeared in the air. Oh no. "Ha ha…" The air was completely still. Everyone were standing still as if time stopped.

"…hng!" Because of an impulse inside me felt too great, I turned around and found myself blocking a swing of a stick. The unknown Toon quickly ran off. Whoa, he's pretty fast.

Thonk! I felt a jellybean hit my head. I looked up and saw a blur at the corner of my left eye, and something hit my legs. I fell back onto my back and quickly reacted to another swing. This time, I was able to see the attacker. He was a blue mouse with a sinister, black, tiki-like grinning mask on. In this second of confusion, the masked mouse hit me with his stick from behind. Luckily I didn't get a concussion from that. I kicked the air forcefully, allowing me to gain some air and accidentally stepped on the second swing of the stick. I grabbed the stick and pulled it towards me with my foot in the air. I successfully kicked the mouse in the face.

I reached and grabbed the masked mouse by the top of its mask.

"Who are you?" I asked. Maybe if I pull off the mask…

But nope. Instead, I felt a blow to my back, making me fly forward and lose the grip of the mouse. After landing, I looked back and saw a masked green dog with the same design as the mouse's mask. This can't be- can it?

"You must be… Team Sack." I muttered.

"You've got that right!" Said the mouse. His or her voice… it's just not natural. It's soothing to my ears, put there's a tone to it that spooks me out. It's high pitched and low pitched at the same time. "We are Team Sack and we're going to hack you to hell!"

The sky was becoming a darker shade of red. More masked figures began to appear behind the mouse and dog. There were cats, ducks, monkeys, and all the other species. I bit my lip.

_Can I take them all on?_ I asked myself. These maniacs have no heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Hee hee hee!" The entire group laughed. They each had their own kind of weapon of attack: Claws, sticks, swords, jellybean guns, bow and beans, bean grenades, and last but not least, jellybeans.

Who knew jellybeans could be used as a weapon?

I prepared for a bash on these suckers. Just a quick sprint and they'll all be down. Just as I was about to run, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into a building.

I swung into the counter of the pet shop and saw a hooded figure in front of me.

"Tas, you are not strong enough to face Team Sack's minions." The Toon told me. From what I can tell, the Toon is a girl. Her voice had the wise tone to it.

"What do you mean? I'm pretty strong if you haven't seen me in action." I replied.

"No. You need more than your athletic abilities." She said.

"What? Why?"

"You may not know this, but Team Sack is more than your average wannabe bandits." The Toon explained. She sat down in front of me.

"Mind if you tell me more about Team Sack?" I asked.

"Mmm." She replied. "But we have to go somewhere safer. Team Sack's minions can bust in at any moment now." She said. She grabbed my arm and ran into the wall behind the counter.

"You know, there's no doo-" I was quickly proven wrong. The Toon pushed through what was supposed to be the wall and a doorway opened up. It closed behind me and we found ourselves in a dark room.

Tap tap tap tap. Click. A fire appeared on the candle in the hands of the Toon.

"Now that we have light, I shall begin." The Toon said.

"Wait a minute." I stopped her. "May I know your name?" She hesitated.

"I… my name…" I couldn't really see her eyes, but I bet she can't remember. "My name is… is it really necessary?"

"O-of course it is! What else would I call you?" I refuted.

"I can't remember…" She muttered.

"You could always make up one. Just as long as I have something to call you by, we'll be fine."

"Hmm. You can call me…" She made eye contact with me, I think. "Sabrina."

Instantaneously, my mind darted back to a friend.

Her name, my friend's name is Sabrina. She's a pink mouse with an innocent personality. She likes to read and explore the wilderness. I'm not sure if she likes me, though.

"Tas." The hooded Sabrina called. "Listen."

"Okay, I'm ready." I replied.

"A herm,

"Team Sack was first founded by two optimistic sources; Tas and-"

"Wait a minute. Me?"

"No, it was your ancestor: Tas the Bunny." I still don't get how I became a mouse. "Anyways, he and his friend Super McFurhair decided to create a group to keep Toontown happy. However, (_Here comes the interesting part_. I thought.) McFurhair became corrupted with all the power he has been getting. Not only did Team Sack become an optimistic group, but also a greedy group."

"Tas decided to seal the most powerful members, including McFurhair, and locked them away for eternity; or at least, what was supposed to be for eternity. Someone snatched the seal and broke it."

"I'm sorry the information is vague, but that's all I can provide you with." Sabrina ended.

"So why can't I fight them?" I asked.

"Their overwhelming optimism makes them strong. They're too happy right now to be defeated. You need to make them depressed in order to properly fight them. That and you're going to need more training in case they suddenly regain happiness." Sabrina explained.

"So the more laff they have, the stronger they are. Okay, I think I got it. Where do I go to train now?" I asked.

"Stay here, I'll check if the coast is clear." Sabrina told me. She went through the hidden doorway and quickly came back. "Come on, let's go." I followed her into and out of the pet shop.

My eyes; it's as if they're lying to me. Toon Hall is being burned down along with the rest of Toontown Central. There were no other Team Sack members in sight, fortunately. I carefully followed Sabrina, avoiding small fires that may burn me. I could feel my heart throb.

I ducked my way through Toontown Central to Minnie's Melodyland, then to Donald's Dreamland. After a few streets, I finally ended up at the old Cashbot Headquarters.

"Be careful," Sabrina warned me, "some of the tiles are loose and you might fall." I nodded. There were a few tiles that were a lighter shade than the other tiles. They're probably fake tiles. With care, I treaded through the dangerous floor of Cashbot HQ. The stairs were still in the condition it was in before. We headed towards the lobby to the CFO's lair. What used to be a solid gold door is now just a doorway.

I walked into the lobby. I closed my eyes to prepare for the nostalgia. I opened them and saw a dull room. What used to be a reflection of myself is now just a reflection of the light; I sighed. I took a step forward.

_Crack._

"WHOA!" I yelled. I found myself falling- falling to my death. There were spikes below me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for my abrupt end.

"Tas, are you alright?" I heard a voice ask. It was Sabrina. I opened my eyes and found myself still at the entrance of the lobby. Whoa, was that my imagination? I was completely surprised of my vividness of it.

I took a deep breath and tapped the next tile with the tip of my shoe. It didn't collapse. I sighed in relief and stepped forward. I followed Sabrina's every move, believing if I step on the wrong tile, I can fall to my death as I did in my mind.

We finally got to the elevator. It was covered in vines, but it was still functioning. I stepped in with Sabrina and the door closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Ding! The elevator door opened up and instead of the usual gray, metal room…

No, it wasn't dusty or dull. Instead it was full of life. There were a couple tents set up on each side of the room where my friends and I once fought. I smiled at the scenery. The walls were painted orange and the tents were made out of straw. Not the item, but the plant. The Toons were wearing sombreros and drinking coconut water. I heard orange and another color usually makes people hungrier. Right now, I'm thirstier than someone running 5 miles straight looking at these Toons. We walked to the old safe room where I threw goons at the giant fella.

We finally stopped to an old monkey. He had a long, white beard and wrinkles on his snout and head.

"Hello Master." Sabrina bowed to him.

"Hi Sabrina. Is it true? Did Team Sack really come back?" The Toon asked. Maybe if he got off his fat-

"Yes, Team Sack _has_ come back." Sabrina answered.

"Did you find the brown mouse?"

"Yes, he is right behind me." I leaned to the right and waved to the monkey.

"Hi, my name is Tas." I introduced myself.

"Hello young Toon, savior of Toontown, bearer of the Golden Hoop (I'll explain that later), the, uh, you haven't really accomplished many things, have you?" The monkey said. "My name is Samuel."

"Hi Samuel." Samuel, Samuel, Samuel, Samuel, Samuel, Samuel. I heard that if you repeat something 6 or more times, you'll have a better chance at remembering it.

"Does he begin his training now?" Sabrina asked.

"Wait, training?" I didn't ask for training.

"Yes, it does. Follow me, mouse." The monkey got up and walked into his hut.

"Again, my name is Tas." I said as I walked in.

The interior is pretty cool. It looks super small on the outside, but it's nice and large in the inside. There were couches, a TV, a computer, a samurai sword, and a corpse of a Toon! If I say something about it, I'll probably be the next guy up there.

The monkey lead me through another doorway. On the other side, there was a large, metal room with Cog dummies. They look old and beaten up.

"I will be teaching you techniques to defeat Team Trap as they are a powerful group. They possess more powers than anyone can imagine."

"Even greater than the power of the Golden Hoop?" I asked.

"To them, the Golden Hoop is nothing. You have to become even stronger if you want to seal them again."

I guess I should explain what the Golden Hoop is right now.

The Golden Hoop is basically the 7 Chaos Emeralds of Toontown combined into one object. Along with the Golden Hoop is the Shadow Hoop, the corrupted version of the Hoop. The Golden Hoop decides who's worthy of bearing its power and only one person can harness its ultimate power. I can share my powers like I did with Mike and Flappy, my friends, but they can't keep them. Along with the Golden Hoop is the Book, basically an up-to-date guide to life. There are a crap-ton of pages missing from the Book, but it reappears if I need it.

Okay, now that explanation is done, let's get back to the story.

"What can I do to become stronger?" I asked.

"You need the Four Wonders of either Chaos or Harmony." Samuel answered. "Whichever you get, your powers will be different."

"How so?"

"If you retrieve the Four Wonders of Chaos, you will be the most powerful Toon alive, but also the most corrupted. They are easy to get. If you get the Four Wonders of Harmony, however, you will become a little stronger, but possess a great amount of speed, agility, and knowledge. They are extremely hard to get, but their rewards are great."

"How come no one else attempted to get either Wonders?" I asked.

"Team Trap has retrieved three of the Four Wonders of Chaos. You must get the Four Wonders of Harmony before they get the last one. And no, you cannot take the last Wonder of Chaos, else you too would become corrupt."

"I see." I replied. "Okay, gramps, what do we do now?" He swung his stick down into my head.

"First off, don't call me gramps. Next, we're going to test your strength."

A large pole protruded from the ground with a bell on the top. It extended up to forty feet. At the bottom, there was a round plate attached to the pole.

"Give it your best shot." Samuel told me. I walked up to the plate and took a deep breath.

I pulled my fist back with my left leg in the air. In one quick motion, I threw my fist at the plate. It was fast enough that fire came out of my hand along with a small sonic boom. A small bar flew up and back down. It went up three feet out of the forty.

"Wow, such weakness. Much bad. Bad. Terrible." Samuel shook his head. It felt like I failed an exam, which I just did. "You have a long way to go." I sighed in despair.

"If I want Toontown back, I'll just have to become stronger." I told myself.

"Let's get started with training, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

4

"First, you've got to build up your muscle. Look how skinny and fragile you are." Samuel said. My arms and legs _are_ skinny, but isn't that a good thing? "You have to become more buffed. Now give me one hundred push-ups!"

"Wait- wait a minute. Isn't that a little too man-"

"Do it now or I'll hit you!" Samuel yelled.

"Fine, fine." I got down on all fours and began to do push-ups.

"No slacking you rat!" He just did not-

"I'M NOT A RAT!" I yelled. He hit me with his stick.

"Do your work!" Samuel is starting to tick me off, but I resumed doing my push-ups.

After that, he gave me a five-minute break. He told me that he was going to test my reflexes.

"I want you to jump over that brick over there." Samuel commanded.

"Uh, isn't that a little too-"

"Go already you dumb head!" I shrugged and sprinted towards the brick. I jumped, but the floor beneath me retracted and below me was a deep pit.

Instinctively, I grabbed the brick, and apparently it was glued into the ground. I heaved myself over and a wrecking ball swung towards me. I ducked and the ball missed me. I looked up and saw a sign labeled "Meet here." The wrecking ball swung back and I used the momentum to my advantage. I jumped and grabbed onto the chain of the wrecking ball. When it was at its peak, I let go and ricocheted off the ball. I grabbed the sign and fell next to Samuel.

"Ugh, you're slower than a snail!" Samuel insulted me.

"Hey, I managed to get back here without dying." I countered.

"Yes, but you must be faster! Go run 5 miles in 5 minutes!" Samuel demanded.

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME, RUN, FOOL!" I began to run the perimeter of the room.

I collapsed on the floor, out of breath from all that running.

"You ran 5 miles in 5 minutes and 10 seconds! You're too slow!" Samuel screamed at me. After a few minutes of verbal abuse, I got up and brushed off the dust off of my clothes.

"You know what? I'm starting- *huff* to get tired of all of this- *pant* crap." I panted. "I think I'm gonna go back to- *cough* Toontown Central and fight Team Sack."

"No, that's bad. You'll die out there." Samuel warned me.

"Hey, did your speech pattern change?" I noticed.

"That does not matter!" Samuel shouted. He sounds an awful lot like that Toon with the squinted eyes. I think he's from, uh, _The Karate Toon_? Yeah, the guy who trains the younger one.

This is no time for movies.

"Anyways, if I'm going to die out there, then I'll die with pride, knowing that I tried to save Toontown." I told him.

"Why die trying when you can live succeeding?" Samuel said.

It was if I was physically punched. I couldn't counter him, as what he said what truly wise.

"If you keep practicing, then you'll become stronger. Strength is _key_ to defeating Team Sack. If you don't have strength, then you don't have the ability." My ears shaded my eyes as I looked down. How could something so obvious go over me?

I guess because of the current state Toontown is in, I wanted to get out of here as soon as I could to redeem and prove myself worthy of being called a hero.

Was that what I was thinking? I don't know anymore.

"Don't let yourself down, you dumb-head," Samuel told me, "you are dumb, and I'm pretty sure we both know that, but you can become more brighter!" Talk about grammar.

I sighed. "I know I can become wise and ancient as you are ("Hey!"). I guess I'll go back to training." I usually don't give in that quickly.

"Good. Now, go run ten laps in ten minutes and five seconds." Samuel commanded.

"Ehh…" I sighed as I turned around and ran around the metal room. This is going to hurt.

HELP. ME. PLEASE. I am going to die. Twice. My face must be as red as a tomato. I have ran nine and three-quarters of a mile. It's been eight minutes. At this rate, I'm going to finish under the allotted time limit.

Throb. Throb. Ugh, my head is starting to- uh oh. Mike warned me about this a few years ago when I did Cross-Country.

_If you start to get a headache, stop running. You're going to throw up or possibly pass out if you don't._

If I stop, though, it's going to hurt even more. Maybe if I-

Well, I passed out. I got ten miles in, but I passed out. I slowly woke up in a white room. The bed sheets and comforter were white, and the walls were a very light blue color. The tiles were also white. This room is pretty bright. I still have a bad feeling in my stomach.

Hey, what's on my shir- oh? I have acid on my shirt. Stomach acid. I better get myself cleaned up. I headed towards, well, somewhere. I'm pretty sure I'm going outside…

Ah, here we go. Something about the environment refreshed me. Not only is my twisted stomach problem gone, but there's no more vomit on me. Hooray!

"I see training here isn't really suitable for you. You fell like an idiot." Samuel told me. Whoa, where did he come from?

"A sealed room with no air conditioning; of course." I replied.

"You must adapt to these kind of environments. Team Sack's leader lives in a strange world."

"How do you know all about this, anyways?" I asked him.

"…" He was speechless. "I… I have been part of Team Sack in the past."

Something hit me hard against my head, like a rock.

"R-really?" I asked.

"Yes, and I am ashamed to have been. But that doesn't matter now. I want you to defeat Team Sack." Samuel reassured me. I hesitated.

"I guess I can trust you…" I said quietly.

"Thank you. Now, go back and run one mile in thirty seconds." Samuel pushed me back into the training room.

"Ugh…"


End file.
